Underneath the Moonlight
by kendallxjo
Summary: After ten years of being best friends, Kendall decides to reveal a big secret to Jo. Will this change things between them? Let's hope not.


**Ugh, I know it's been such a long while since I don't post anything, but college and some personal stuff have me going literally crazy. I came up with this idea a while ago, but I wasn't sure of posting it. Anyways, after thinking about this a lot, I realized that this should be shared, so hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, and if you have any requests for future fics, just let me know. Xox. This is gonna have two chapters. Maybe three if I get creative ;)  
The song featured in this story is Kiss Me Again, by We Are The In Crowd. I own nothing, only the plot.**

_**I gotta say something I've been thinking about.  
I can't wait to lay around with you.  
And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself.**_

At the age of fifteen, Kendall and Jo were happily laying on the grass, watching the sky as the moon began to make its appearance. It seemed like everything was so peaceful for the both of them, and Kendall couldn't ask for anything better. He had her best friend, Josephine Taylor on his arms, and he loved that. Both blondes started their friendship when they were five, and both of them knew that it wasn't ending any time soon. Jo loved having Kendall's company, and Kendall loved having hers.

Every time one of them felt like crying, or something went wrong in their household, they had a special spot to meet up at.

Jo's backyard.

Either of them had no idea why that place was so nice, refreshing and relaxing, but it was; and Kendall needed to talk to the petite girl before it was too late. The boy remembered everything he felt that same day when he met her. He was just a little kid and his parents came to give the news that he was going to have a new friend to play with. Of course, he imagined a boy. Fan of Spiderman and every other superhero. He thought that his new friend was going to be one of those kids who love playing video games and making a mess everytime they ran around the house, but he was wrong.

Jo, a small blonde girl with a shy smile, appeared right in front of his eyes, and he was somewhat confused at the beginning, thinking she was just another random neighbor. But what he didn't know at all, was that she was going to become his best friend.

Moving forward again to them, resting on the grass, Kendall had to let her know that after ten years of having her in his life, she had become more than just a friend to him. Kendall was falling in love with her, at the age of 15. He just hoped she'd feel the same way.

_**It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies.  
Do you feel the same way too?  
If every single second could last that much longer,  
Would you hold me?**_

Kendall took a deep breath and looked up at her, a genuine smile forming on his lips. He was sure about what he was about to do, and it didn't matter what could happen; he desperately needed to let her know what he felt. Every single little thing in his being, needed to be out before someone else could do it. He knew she was single, and she'd told him that she wasn't interested in anyone, so he had a little bit of hope.

"Jo?'' he asked her a bit shyly.

The younger girl looked at him and smiled, like she always did when he talked to her. "Yes? What's up?'' she replied with a soft smirk, looking right into his green eyes; something that made Kendall go weak in the knees. Oh boy, he was ready. So ready.

"Hm, remember that day back in your room when we were playing truth or dare with Emily, Jack and all those school people?'' he asked, as he started to play with his fingers. He was ready, but he was also nervous.

"Sure I do. I remember how freaked out I was because of Bob's question. I didn't want to answer it.'' The girl said, laughing awkwardly. "He asked me who I liked. And I wasn't going to reveal that secret to like… anyone, and if I just said that I wasn't interested on anyone, everyone was going to boo at me.'' She shrugged.

"Oh? So… there was someone?'' Kendall asked as he made a face.

"I mean, I don't know. I guess? It was so long ago, Kendall. I can't remember if I was crushing on someone or not.'' She smiled as she shook her head at him. _Why was he asking this?_

"And you never told me? How could you hide that from your best friend?'' he asked, making a fake crying face. Jo laughed lightly as she watched him, knowing that he was a terrible actor.

"First, you don't have to cry. You suck at doing impressions of people.'' She began saying, admiring how the moon was now setting up in the beautiful, cloudless sky. "Second, I don't know why you're asking this. Are you trying to get something away from me, Casanova?''

Kendall shook his head with a fake laugh, and rolled his eyes playfully at her. "I'm not trying to… do anything. It just had me wondering.'' He began to explain, preparing for what was coming next. "Look, Jo. I… I think I'm experiencing some sort of- huge feeling towards someone. And I just wanted to know if it was okay of me, or not.''

Jo was now confused, and she didn't know where Kendall was going. "What? What's going on in your head, K?'' she asked her, raising a brow. The last time she'd seen him this nervous was the day that he was going to have his last hockey game of the season.

"It's been almost ten years since the first time I saw you walking through that door in my house, and uh… it feels like it was just yesterday. That's a good thing, I mean…'' Kendall began to ramble without noticing it, and he hated it. He knew he was being impatient, and Jo was also getting annoyed. "How do you see me as, Jo?'' he asked, looking down at his feet.

Jo furrowed her brows and laughed a bit awkwardly, shrugging. "How do I see you as? Well, you're my best friend, and I appreciate you a lot. More than you could ever imagine, by the way.'' She spoke, nodding her head. "I know I can always trust you, and um. Yeah, why?'' she asked again, being nervous and anxious as could be.

Kendall knew that she couldn't keep her waiting anymore. Things needed to be said. Now.

"I… I think I'm in love with a certain girl. She's super nice, kind, generous, talented… I smile every time I see her, and I can't help but fall more in love. I just wish she could feel the same, Jo.'' Kendall told her.

Was Jo clueless? She didn't seem to understand that the girl he was talking about was her.

"I wish I could be the one who's got to hold her in my arms.'' The blonde continued. Jo couldn't do much, though. She was just standing there and listening to what he had to say. That was, until she decided to lift up her head.

"K-Kendall?'' she asked, biting on her lip. "Who's this girl?'' Truth be told, Jo also felt something for Kendall, but she was more than scared to let him know anything. She'd keep those things to herself for a good while until she knew it was alright. But it seemed like Kendall had his eyes on someone else, and she hated herself for not being the one who'd tell him sooner.

"Jo, that's you.'' He finally told her, half smiling. "You're the one I… I've been in love with since a very long time, and I just couldn't find the way to tell you. You were always busy, and you had things to do. I thought you liked someone else, so I was scared of letting you know about this. But I came to the realization that if I didn't speak now, it was gonna be too late, and someone else would've taken you. I'm sorry.'' He apologized.

Jo bit on her lip, and licked her lips afterwards, preparing herself for what was going to come out of her mouth this time.

"Kendall, I love you.''


End file.
